King's Win! Episode 5
In the castle, a throne is now empty. It is dark ouside. The roof has been moved, so the brawl will be crazy. The loser must obey the other's orders. Lets face it. BlueKing4ever and Airzel-of-Haos are enemies of each other and they're on the same team... Blueking4ever) Gate Card set... I don't feel like rolling my Bakugan, Pyrus Stomboid, Stand! Airzel-of-Haos) Fine, the quicker the match goes, Stand, Haos Spotter! Blueking4ever) I'm the king and all so, you go first Airzel-of-Haos) Ability Activate! Attribute Switch! ( Spotter switches to Haos, Darkus, or a mix of Haos and Darkus ) and we chose a mix of Haos and Darkus. Spotter) Yes! Blueking4ever) Ability Activate! Gusty Push! ( Stomboid uses his wings to make a gust, to push his opponent away ) Airzel-of-Haos) ... Spotter, this move isn't worth using an ability, just try your best to hold back Spotter) Okay ( Gust stops ) Blueking4ever) Stomboid, charge into Spotter, right now! ( Stomboid Charges ) Airzel) Wait for it... Now, Ability Activate! Haos Dome! ( Creates a dome, to protect Spotter from any attack ) ( Spotter sheilds self and sends Stomboid flying up into the air ) Blueking4ever) NO! Stomboid! Airzel) Nows are chance, Ability Activate! Staff Swipe (Mixed)! ( Hits opponent with his staff ) ( Spotter hits Stomboid with his staff, sending Stomboid to the ground, Stomboid goes back to ball form ) Blueking4ever) ERR! You'll pay because when I'm mad, I destroy Airzel) Really prove it, if you were going easy, then... IT'S TIME TO PLAY THE GAME! Airzel) Gate Card set, Spotter lets win our spot to be the King of this joke. Bakugan Brawl! Spotter Stand! BlueKing4Ever) I'm a joke to you, I'll show you, I'm not. BAKUGAN BRAWL! STOMBOID STAND! ( As soon as Spotter and Stomboid see each other face to face, they start trading strikes ) ( Spotter hits Stomboid with his staff, while Stomboid punches Spotter ) Blueking4ever) Stomboid, pick Spotter up and throw him to the ground ( Stomboid picks Spotter up and slams him to the ground ) Spotter) Ugh... I can't give up... I can win this. Stomboid) Just stay down Blueking4ever) Ability Activate! Stomach Heater! ( Sucks Opponent into his stomach ) Airzel) He's too close for me to do anything ( Spotter and Airzel connect and think about what to do, using their special bond to communicate ) Spotter) *To Airzel* let him eat me, as soon as he releases me activate the gate and use my move Airzel) *To Spotter* I understand Spotter, I hope you can stand this damage coming to you ( Stomboid eats Spotter ) Stomboid) Yummy Blueking4ever) Ability Activate! Fire Beam! ( Fires a extremely hot beam of fire at his opponent, from his stomach ) Spotter) The heat, it's intense, but... Airzel) I know, Spotter ( Stomboid fires Spotter into a the sky and Spotter crashes to the ground ) Airzel) Spotter get up! Please! Spotter) I can't give up... I can't fail my master... Stomboid, YOU AND YOUR MASTER BETTER SAY GOODBYE! ( Spotter gets up ) Blueking4ever) Seriously, how touching, your words suck. Airzel) Gate Card open, Haos Doom! ( Spotter and his opponent are trapped in a dome, the dome fires Darkus strikes at the opponent lowing his G-Power, while Spotter gains that power ) ( Stomboid gets trapped ) Spotter) Airzel activate Explosive Doom Airzel) Okay, Ability Activate! Explosive Doom! ( Traps the opponent in a dome, that releases both Haos and Darkus energy ) Airzel) It's not enough, Ability Activate, Haos Sphere! ( Shotter creates a haos sphere and fires it at his opponent ) ( Stomboid gets stuck in a dome and Spotter fires a sphere right at the middle of the dome ) Airzel and Spotter) Game over, there is no ability you can use to get out, you attack, that dome explodes, but wait we attacked... 3...2...1 BOOM! ( The dome explodes and Stomboid goes back to Blueking4ever ) Blueking4ever) I... I ... Lost Airzel) Spotter, we did it, I'm now the King of a King here. ( Blue charges at Airzel, but Airzel gives Blue a K.O. blow ) Airzel) Blue, go get some sleep. And tomorrow, you start your new job and I start my reign as the king. Oh! And that's an order! Wolfie and Redakaibakulover vs. ??? and ???! Episode 6 Part 1/2 Category:Wolf Story 1 Category:Blueking4ever Category:Stomboid Category:Airzel-of-Haos Category:Spotter